


It must be done Part 2~ Fin

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Part 2 and final part to the 2 part poem style dream.





	It must be done Part 2~ Fin

Laying on the ground  
With blood all around  
Her eyes burned with hatred  
But she couldn't stand  
As her legs laid in pieces

"Are you ready to surrender young widow?!"  
The dark creature said as he circled around her  
"I'll never surrender to you, you fowl beast!"  
She said with every last bit of breath

"Then you shall parish this world…as I have done years ago…"  
Fire energy swerved through his veins, preparing to attack  
Her fur brushing to the side, as she laid there  
She could feel the wind powering from within her  
But she couldn't understand how she could destroy such a powerful Lord

"Are you ready…FOR YOUR DEATH?!!!"  
He laughed manically as his eyes burned from red to white  
Fire energy burned, and his mouth opened wide

-How could this of happened…we linger on the same wave length of power?-  
She thought to herself  
She knew the fate of the world was counting on her  
But she couldn't come to her senses and destroy her evil self

She sighed…  
I know what I must do…

Taking the heel of the long golden sword  
She lowered it   
And closed her eyes…


End file.
